


Beauty

by Awnyaa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awnyaa/pseuds/Awnyaa
Summary: Itachi takes a moment to admire the beauty of Hinata Hyuuga. [ItaHina].





	Beauty

Everything about her was beautiful.

Her long dark hair felt softly over her shoulders as she bent down to admire a string of small flowers growing along the path.

Her light, hopeful eyes glued to the tiny plants blowing softly in the warm breeze whisping around them.

Her pale, but undeniably powerful hand reached out, not to pic, but to gently caress the flower before her.

As much as she loved all types of flora, Hinata never plucked one from its home.

She was always content to just watch as they fluttered gently, swaying back and forth in the bright green grass.

She paused for a moment, simply admiring the plain, elegant beauty of the flower before her, before she gracefully stood and turned back to her partner.

She didn’t apologise for stopping and delaying their walk. She knew she never needed to with him.

She learned, very quickly in their relationship, that Itachi never expected an apology from her. He never expected anything from her.

He took his place beside her and they continued their walk. The walked so closely that one could almost imagine that they were touching. 

But they were not. They never allowed themselves to show physical affection outside the home.

That was reserved for only the two of them to experience and nobody else.

They strolled gracefully down the street of Konoha, smiling politely at villagers who made every effort to greet the heirs of two of the most powerful families in the entire country.

Itachi kept his eyes forward, but made sure that his partner was always in his peripheral vision.

Not because he worried, or because he suspected she would leave, but because he honestly never wanted to stop looking at her.

The strain of his sharingan had made his vision weaken drastically over the years, but it was the thought of never being able to see this beautiful woman again that truly scared him.

Not only was she physically astonishing, but her entire person would make even the most confident people envious.

He had never met a person with so much love in their heart. Nobody held as much grace and kindness as Hinata did.

And she never even knew how beautiful she was.

When he told her every morning, evening and night that she was the most stunning human he had ever met, she blushed religiously without fail, even after five years together.

She stopped once again, this time to greet a small child who was admiring her lavender kimono.

Itachi smiled and stood back in awe, watching the woman who he was now lucky enough to call his wife.


End file.
